


Attack on Geass

by orphan_account



Category: Code Geass, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Psychological Trauma, War Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the surprise comeback of Lelouch Lamperouge and Levi Ackerman; and the raging drama between Eren Jaeger and Suzaku Kururugi, eyebrows are raised as the four powerful men join forces to make the world "a better place."</p><p>While many things are seen by the world, now one knows what happens behind closed doors... Who knew that pain, happiness, love, and hate could so drastically affect a person's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack on Geass

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a Code Geass and Attack on Titan crossover! I hope you guys enjoy xD
> 
> I know it's fast paced here in the first chapter.. so sorry xD 
> 
> and yes, there is some YAOI in this story. So if you have a problem with M/M ships... This isn't for you.

**_“So here we are…”_ **

 

**_“Lelouch Vi Britannia… Leader Levi Ackerman… We, Suzaku Kururugi and Eren Jaeger hear-by commence your death. You have caused too much trouble and your powers have gotten out of hand.”_ **

 

**_“So you’re going to kill us? Why use a gun?”_ **

 

**_“It’s only fair.”_ **

 

**_“Eren—“_ **

 

**_“I am sorry, we have to do this— Suzaku, did you bring them…?”_ **

 

**_“I did…”_ **

 

**_“Then let’s begin.”_ **

 

**_“Yes…”_ **

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

There was a strong army called the Survey Corps— Also known as the Wings Of Freedom…

 

During a war between Japan and Germany, there were a group of people who worked for both sides and couldn’t choose two sides between the two countries. With Britannia’s control over Japan, Germany lost many of its battles and not even China could help. 

 

The Survey Corp was started by a Japanese man (and king) of the name, Kenny Ackerman— Mostly known as, Mr. Ackerman. He was a tall and skinny man, but his strength was extraordinary. The man’s strength was even passed down to his two children; Mikasa Ackerman and Levi Ackerman. The two children, both having black hair and grey eyes like their father, had strength most did not think was imaginable. It was powerful enough to the point that it outmatched the Britannian army’s knight: Suzaku Kururugi; but that title was quickly lost when Levi and Mikasa seemed to disappear from the face of the earth. Kenny Ackerman also disappeared, and the throne was taken by a tall broad German/Britain man named Erwin Smith. 

 

During Erwin Smith’s ruling, a young German man by the name of Eren Jaeger quickly went up through the ranks. Many thought he was another child of Kenny Ackerman, due to his strength. Others thought he was related to Suzaku Kururugi (The man thought to be dead, but wasn’t) due to their uncanny similar appearance and their very similar, almost same, skill set. Eren Jaeger himself challenged Suzaku Kururugi when the Britannian army attempted to attack Germany.

 

Needless to say, Eren and Suzaku had matched strength, and neither of them could defeat the other. Their battle lasted for hours on end before Erwin interrupted and pulled Eren and Suzaku apart. Later, both Eren and Suzaku made an announcement that any one who tried to go against Britannia or Germany’s Survey Corp would be sent to the “enemy’s” side, and that they will kill on contact if needed. It was extreme, but Suzaku and Eren’s burning hate for each other seemed to be fumed every time they heard the other’s name. 

 

After the announcements, the war seemed to die down. No movements; no bombings; no murder. That is… Until it is announced that Lelouch was not actually dead, and it was a hoax. Shortly after that, Mikasa Ackerman and Levi Ackerman instantly returned to the spot. Erwin Smith was reported dead, though he was only put in hiding. Levi reported Kenny Ackerman to be dead, making Levi the ruler of the Survey Corp. Mikasa, shockingly having changed her motives, quickly became a knight for the main German Army and an enemy of Levi’s.

 

Many people thought that Lelouch and Levi had teamed up, due to their appearances around the same time and their cold demeanor. Little did they know.. It was much more to that than a simple “teaming up.”… 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“Eren Jaeger. I heard you are the strongest knight here… Correct?” Levi Ackerman asked the brunette bowing before him. 

 

“Yes sir. I am the first night of the Survey Corp.” 

 

“Don’t be stupid. That was a title Erwin gave you… I want to test that title to see if you know what it really takes to be a first knight.” Levi smirked very slightly. Eren looked up at the man before looking back down, “Sir, I—“

 

“Did I tell you to speak?” Levi raised his voice before standing, his sword at hand “Come at me with all you have, and don’t hold back.”

 

Please sir, I am not to pull my sword against his majesty.” Eren swallowed. 

 

“Are you supposed to disobey him too?”

 

“I.. No sir..” Eren shook his head. He stared into the grey eyes of the ruler before standing up, pulling his sword. The roomed automatically seemed to become cold, causing Levi to pause. 

 

“His sword.. It gives off an overwhelming feeling.” his eyes then moved up to Eren’s eyes, of which looked cold and distant, thought filled with fury. ‘Maybe he is worth it…’ Levi thought. 

 

“Are you ready…?”

 

Eren nodded, charging at Levi before he disappeared. Levi’s eyes widened before he immediately turned around and clashed his sword against Eren’s. He looked into the brunette’s eyes again and immediately drew back before kicking Eren right in the stomach, earning a grunt from the male. 

 

“You’re too reliant on that sword.” Levi stated. Eren didn’t speak, and only looked at Levi before running head on at Levi whilst swinging his sword, at which Levi easily reflected, “Is that it?” 

Eren continued to move his sword around until he seemed to disappeared and reappears behind Levi, his sword at the man’s back, “As the first night of the Survey Corps, I have a duty. and that is to win at all costs.” Eren stated. 

 

Levi stayed silent for a moment until turning to look at Eren, “You did good; luckily for you I wasn’t at my top power… I haven’t had to use it for years. You, Eren Jaeger, are my knight and are to—“

 

“Protect you at all costs.” Eren finished. The two stared until Levi nodded and walked back to his thrown, Eren putting away his sword and then kneeling.

 

“So you know Suzaku Kururugi?” 

 

“Yes…” 

 

“You two will be working together soon. Whatever grudges you hold need to be put aside.” Levi stated, before getting right back up and walking away, guards following him. Eren was left standing there, his eyes wide with shock before he followed after, “Sir you mean—“

 

“I have a meeting with the Britannian king. He has agreed to stop the war between Japan and Germany; of course we’ll need our two strongest knights at the forefront. Be prepared tomorrow afternoon.” Levi answered before entering a room, leaving Eren alone. 

 

“I have to work with.. **_him_**.” Eren mumbled in shock and disgust. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“Lelouch… This wasn’t agreed on.. You said you’d pretend you were dead.” Suzaku stated as he entered his friend, and king’s, room. 

 

“I couldn’t stay in hiding, Suzaku… The war is only getting worse. You ordered the death of many people just due to your fight with that brunette.” Lelouch stated as he turned to Suzaku his black hair moving as if it were in the wind. Suzaku blushed slightly at this but quickly returned to the subject at hand, “Lelouch—“

 

“I am having a meeting with Leader Levi Ackerman. It seems he wants a deal to end the war…” Lelouch interrupted as he sat down on his bed. Suzaku’s eyes widened before he spoke again, “What…”

 

“Yes, I think it’s best—“

 

“But that would mean…” Suzaku trailed off as his eyes were like giant saucers now.

 

“That rivalry between you two will have to be put aside. It’s either you two make up and save our country, or you and Eren cause more innocent deaths.”

 

‘I’d much rather—“

 

“Suzaku.” Lelouch glared, as Suzaku gave a roll of his eyes, “Fine. So we have to work together. Is this some kind of punishment?” 

 

“Not punishment; just until the war can stop. Then you two can hate each other all you want.” 

 

“This is stupid…”

 

“The meeting is tomorrow afternoon.” Lelouch stated. 

 

“I hate that… brunette.” Suzaku gave another mumbled before heading towards the exit. Lelouch let out a small laugh before grinning, “You two are like long lost brothers… better yet, lovers.” 

 

Suzaku turned around and marched right to Lelouch, grabbing the male toward him before his lips pressed against Lelouch’s. This kiss lasted for a few moments before Suzaku pushed Lelouch gently back and stomped away with a grunt. 

 

Lelouch stared at Suzaku with a grin, watching the brunette turning to leave, “There’s the jerk I knew from years ago. You’re out of character, my knight.” 

 

“Shut up. You’re the idiot out of character.” Suzaku shot back before closing the door. He stared at the door before stomping away down the hall, _‘I hate him… and I hate Eren more.’_ he thought to himself as he turned into his own room.

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

 

“This.. cannot be happening…” Suzaku stared in shock at what he was seeing. He wished he could kill Lelouch for this, but the man didn’t go to the academy anymore. Honestly, Suzaku didn’t know why he hadn’t graduated already but he needed to take some extra classes, so he enrolled for another year… 

 

He didn’t think his enemy would have done the same.

 

“I am Eren jaeger.. Ah..I am German. Please accept me here.” Suzaku watched him bowed with the innocent smile that he hated. The class quickly gasped, realizing who he was and began whispering.

 

“Welcome, Eren.. Can you take your seat by Mr. Kururugi, please?” More gasps. Everyone knew about Eren and his fight. There was no one who didn’t know. You could even see the hate they had.. 

 

Even know, the room grew cold the second Eren took his seat next to him. 

 

‘This really can’t get worse…’ Suzaku sighed.

 

“Alright, pair up!!” The teacher shouted… 

 

Were they testing him? Yeah… they were… 

 

“So we’re teammates huh?” Eren asked, “Kill me now.” 

 

“I would have but you’re a stubborn sh—“

 

“Careful.. bad language could get you expelled.” Eren teased, earning a small growl from Suzaku. 

 

“Look here, I can and will—‘

 

“What? What will **you** do?” Eren rolled his eyes and smirked at Suzaku. The voice of their teacher quickly stopped them. They hadn’t even realized they argued for a whole 5 minutes.

 

“Suzaku Kururugi and Eren Jaeger. Out, now! You’ll just have to get the work later.” The teacher snapped.

 

“But ma’am!” Suzaku turned. The woman glared even more and only pointed at the door. Eren was already getting up and heading out the door, the other brunette following as eyes watched their every move. 

 

This really couldn’t get worse… 

 

“This is your fault. Why are you even here?” Suzaku asked after closing the door behind him. Eren mumbled under his breath before turning to the male, “Look. I was forced here by Levi. According to him, I have to be friends with you.” 

 

“Friends? That won’t happen.”

 

“Good. I don’t want it too.”

 

“You’re so—“

 

“You two got kicked out of class, huh?” the brunettes turned to Lelouch who was walking down the hall. 

 

“Lelouch.” Suzaku paused, Eren quickly kneeling, “Sir…’

 

“Please, Jaeger… Just call me Lelouch. No need to be formal. It’s an honor to meet such a great German knight.” Lelouch bowed. 

 

“Th-thanks.” Eren gave a small blush in response to the statement.

 

“Tch.” Suzaku rolled his eyes, to which Eren glared at. 

 

“Since you’re both here, we can begin this meeting.” 

 

“Where’s Levi?” Eren asked, moving his attention away from Suzaku. 

 

“He is waiting for us.. Shall we go?” Lelouch tilted his head The brunettes nodded, following Lelouch until entering a large room with a round stable, Levi sitting there and waiting. 

 

“This sure is a large room for just four of us…” 

 

“It’s as small as we could get… other than the classrooms— but those are all in use.” Lelouch sighed, “and it was the quickest one to get.”

 

“Oh…” Suzaku nodded before moving to sit by Lelouch, only for Lelouch to move and change places with Eren, making him slowly… and very slowly… to sit next to Suzaku. 

 

“You’re both sadists.” Eren stated with a glare, trying keep his distance, Suzaku doing the same. 

 

“You two are going to have to get this over with.. that’s why we’re leaving you here. You’ll be working together for a long time, you better get used to it.” Lelouch announced loudly, to the two brunette’s dismay.

 

“Wait— What about the—“

 

“We already had **that** discussion.” Levi interrupted Eren before Lelouch tilted his head. Levi stood up behind the black haired man and quickly left the room, leaving the two knights to fend for themselves. 

 

“I allow myself to get set up…” Suzaku sighed.

 

“They’re serious about this aren’t they?” Eren sighed as well. The room quickly fell silent before Suzaku spoke up, “You killed them… that’s why I can’t forgive you.” 

 

“Killed them? What are you talking about?” Eren looked at him in confusion, “You’re blaming me for nothing…” 

 

“For nothing! you killed them! The knights of Britannia. I’m the only one left.” Suzaku snapped before looking away, “All because you wanted to defeat me.”

 

Eren stared at the brunette before looking away with a small sigh, “We’re truly alike…” 

 

“huh?’ Suzaku looked back at Eren in complete confusion at what the man meant. 

 

“We killed out fathers in fits of anger because of our beliefs…” Eren mumbled, Suzaku’s eyes widening. Eren noticed this and quickly spoke up, “Like me, you try to deny. You think that by putting yourself in danger, you’ll avenge your father by being killed. I could… I could tell, by the way you fought me. You knew I was strong…. You knew you were stronger than me…. yet you kept our fight at mid level. You wanted me to kill you…” Eren explained calmly, looking at the brunette with complete seriousness.

 

“That’s not… You don’t know me!”

 

“You worked your way through the army’s ranks to be number one. Did almost anything to get there… You let yourself be toyed with— because you believed you deserved it. You’re reminded of the fact that you killed your father everyday and it’s hard to handle. You hide behind those fighting skills of yours, yet you leave so many openings to die. Suzaku… I know a lot about you. We’re a lot alike… and that’s why I hate you.” 

 

“What.. that…”

 

“I hate that everywhere I go, I am reminded of who people want me to be and not be. I continued to hear, ‘Suzaku. Suzaku, Suzaku..’ I got to the point where I studied who you were and, as creepy as it sounds, even looked at footage of you fighting. I was so annoyed at people yelling at me for not being strong or being “Suzaku Kururugi”, that I studied everything and made sure I could equally measure up to you. Then after that, people began telling me I was too much alike. All of a sudden, people’s loves for you became hate and they hated me too. I hated that.. I hated you…”

 

“I…”

 

“I didn’t mean to kill anyone close to you. That wasn’t my plan… I snapped. I let my anger get a hold of me.” 

 

“Eren, As much as I am trying to take this all in… Did you ever consider my side of things?” Suzaku asked. Eren paused before looking at him, not replying,

 

“Ever since I heard about a “powerful knight” in Germany, everything for me turned downhill. People wanted me to be more like you… they thought I was… boring.” 

 

“That’s not true.” Eren rolled his eyes, standing up but stopping when Suzaku grabbed Eren’s arm, holding him where he is, “Eren… I want to work with you. Let’s put this aside… Should we really let our pride and issues be more of an issue than the world? Think about it… We’ve both caused many innocent lives…” Suzaku stated. Eren stared at the male for a while before moving to walk away again, but Suzaku’s hold would not bulge, “Eren…”

 

“I’ll work with you… Just don’t be in my way.” Eren yanked his arm away as he walked to the room’s exit. Suzaku stared for a while before Eren spoke again, “You had a good reason for killing your father. You shouldn’t be angry…” Eren stated before leaving, Suzaku’s eyes once again wide before he let out a growl and clutched his hands into fists. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“How’d it go?” Levi asked as Eren came out of the room. Eren looked at the two black haired men before looking away, “I’ll work with him…”

 

“So you two talked…?”

 

“The talk was fast, but I felt like I got some things off my chest… Can’t say he’s taking it well right now… I need to get some air.” Eren stated before walking off. Levi and Lelouch watched Eren walk away before they looked at the closed door, “Their talk **was** fast… Do you think they’ll be fine?” Levi asked. 

 

“I’m sure of it… I’m never wrong.” Lelouch smirked slightly, “Although Suzaku’s well-being may be a bit shaken.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Those two share many qualities… and they clash together perfectly. The one thing they have in common may be what has broken them… but it will very well bring them together, whether they want it to or not.”

 

“You may be right…” Levi stated before turning away from the door, “but what if they don’t get a long. What do you plan to do then?”

 

“Hm… Let’s let fate fall where it **lands** …” 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED.

 


End file.
